Stria Campania 115
The Stria Campania 115 is a bus in Just Cause 3. Appearance It is a bus designed after styling trends popular in the early-mid 1960s and 1970s. Somewhere in its service history, the fleet was retrofitted with air conditioning units. There are seats for 33 passengers. As described in the Rebel drop "The Stria Campania 115 is the oldest member of Medici's transport fleet, still chugging after decades of reliable service. Great for creative stunting." Compared to real busses of its vintage, the Campania is underscaled to about 75% of realistic size, as proven when viewing the seats through the front window. The drivers seat can then be used for scale when Rico is sitting in it. Performance It is slower than the Autostraad Citispeed Eco 75 and harder to maneuver at its highest speed. Its steering is slow and heavy, but it is very durable. Due to Game limits, it can easily get stuck when driving over the edge of a town sidewalk. Versions and locations Civilian: *Rarely in countryside traffic. *May spawn at the Daredevil jump right above Alba to the left of the ramp. The jump is at approximately: N 40 40.810 E 5 43.870. *One is seen on fire during the mission Of Cows and Wine. *After bringing one to a garage, it can be called in at any time via Rebel drop. *Parked near some ruins in the countryside, just north of Guardia Libeccio I. The same ruins normally have tourists, so they must have arrived by bus. This does not always spawn for some reason. Wrecks (civilian): *There are rusted wrecks of this bus up north, with many missing components at many junkyards and ruined towns. *These have also been spotted in Just Cause 4. "Crash bomb" version: *One of the Races provides it. Black Hand: There are two Black Hand versions that cannot be seen in the base game. These are added by the Mech Land Assault DLC. *Appears in a Mech Arena activity, somewhere at Insula Lacrima. *The one at the ruins north of Guardia Libeccio I will now spawn as a Black Hand version. This might not always spawn as a Black Hand version. This does not always spawn for some reason. *Reportedly, it's possible to see one in traffic, if the player drives a Black Hand Weimaraner. Trivia *The bus is likely named after Campania, a region of Italy, south of Rome. Campania is the second most populated (and most densely populated) region in Italy, with about 5.8 million people. It's unknown what, if anything, the "115" refers to. A most likely explanation would be its size. *The livery it uses gives it the impression of a Volkswagen Type 2 "Camper", hence the name. *Wrecks of this vehicle can also be seen in Just Cause 4. *The Black Hand variant was likely added into the game simply as a means to start the Mech Arena activities. This is likely because the developers didn't want to have to re-program the activity to start automatically, as vanilla activities usually start upon the player's first action, such as Destruction Frenzies starting upon the first destruction. **As a side effect of this, if you leave the bus alive, the activity will not start. The bus in fact acts as a "Start Waves" button. **Lore-wise, the existence of the Black Hand variant can be explained by considering it their prison bus, used across Insula Lacrima to transport prisoners. *Oddly, while this vehicle does not make a return in Just Cause 4, there are wrecks of it all over Solís. Gallery Civilian JC3 bus and helicopter shoot-out.png|One of the earliest promotional screenshots. JC3 shooting from a bus roof.png|One of the earliest promotional screenshots. Civilian Stria Campania 115 Front Quarter.jpg Civilian Stria Campania 115 Rear Quarter.jpg Civilian Stria Campania 115 Front.jpg Civilian Stria Campania 115 Left Side.jpg Civilian Stria Campania 115 Right Side.jpg Civilian Stria Campania 115 Rear.jpg Civilian Stria Campania 115 Top Front.jpg Civilian Stria Campania 115 Top Rear.jpg Civilian Stria Campania 115 Front Quarter On Foot.jpg Stria Campania 115.jpg|As seen in Der Hardi's gameplay video. Stria Campania 115 2.png|On the beach in Babica. Black Hand This variant is added in the Mech Land Assault DLC, as seen during the Mech Arena activity. It can't be obtained in the activity, but the creator of these pictures improvised, using the Mech. BH Stria Campana 115.jpg Black Hand Stria Campania 115 Front Quarter.jpg Black Hand Stria Campania 115 Rear Quarter.jpg Black Hand Stria Campania 115 Front.jpg Black Hand Stria Campania 115 Left Side.jpg Black Hand Stria Campania 115 Right Side.jpg Black Hand Stria Campania 115 Rear.jpg Black Hand Stria Campania 115 Front Quarter In Mech.jpg Black Hand Stria Campania 115 Rear Quarter In Mech.jpg Stria Campania 115 (Black Hand and civilian, rear ends).png|Next to a civilian version. Stria Campania 115 (Black Hand and civilian, rear ends, closer).png Stria Campania 115 (Black Hand, north of Guardia Libeccio I).png|At the ruins north of Guardia Libeccio I. The ruins are to the front of the bus. Stria Campania 115 (Black Hand, right rear corner).png Miscellaneous Stria Campania 115 Unlock Screen.jpg|The unlock screen, after bringing one to a garage. Stria Campania 115 Rebel Drop.jpg|Seen in the Rebel Drop menu. Of Cows and Wine (crashed vehicles).png|From the mission Of Cows and Wine. It's the green and white bus. Val de Mar town 1.png|At a destroyed town in Val de Mar. See also Vehicle wrecks. Val de Mar town 2.png|At a destroyed town in Val de Mar. See also Vehicle wrecks. Jc3 z80 3.png|Equipped with the Z80 bomb. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Public Transport